1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to key structures, and particularly, to a key structure for a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere.
A portable electronic device usually includes side keys disposed at two sides thereof. Each side key conventionally includes a key portion and two elastic springs. The two elastic springs are respectively disposed at the bottom two sides of the key portion. These side keys may be pressed, and the elastic springs provide a return force so that the side key may resume an original state.
However, although each side key may realize an operation for a portable electronic device, two springs are required for assembly of the side key. The springs not only increase manufacture costs, but also complicate the assembly process of the side key. In addition, when the portable electronic device is carelessly dropped, the side keys can easily separates from the portable electronic device.
Therefore, an improved key structure is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.